This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
Liquid crystal displays include a backlight for producing light that is transmitted through a layer of liquid crystal material. Pixels in a liquid crystal display contain thin-film transistors and electrodes for applying electric fields to the liquid crystal material. The strength of the electric field in a pixel controls the polarization state of the liquid crystal material and thereby adjusts the amount of backlight that is transmitted through the pixel.
Backlights often use white light-emitting diodes to produce white light that is filtered through red, green, and blue color filters in the display to produce colored light. In a typical arrangement, each light source in the backlight produces the same hue of white.
Backlights that use light sources of a single color can lead to undesirable display characteristics when displaying shades of white that are different from the white produced by the backlight. To display a warmer white, for example, blue and green pixel values must be significantly reduced relative to red pixel values. This type of excessive pixel value truncation can lead to undesirable brightness loss and display artifacts such as motion blur.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays in electronic devices.